Listening With Your Heart: Part 3
by megan3
Summary: A newbie comes to Horizon ,named Maxi that has a link with a fellow Cliffhanger.


Listening With Your Heart: Part 2  
  
Your heart is your flashlight into your soul.  
~ Unknown ~  
  
The episode would take place after Kat graduated. Scott is staying for good and him and Shelby are in bliss. Auggie and Juliette are "floating", and Daisy and Ezra are searching the idea of romance. David is alone.  
In Peter's office an hour after the breakdown.  
***********************************  
Peter: I know this is hard to do, but the only way I can help you is if I know exactly what happened.  
Maxi: You think it's my fault, too.  
Sophie: No we don't we believe you, but I need you to understand that you are the victim not him or anybody else.  
Maxi: I told Sarah once and she said that I imagined it or that I was having a dream.  
Sophie: She was scared and didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that popped into her head deny it.  
Peter: When was the first time?  
Maxi: Right after my birthday he said that he had a special present for me that I needed to keep it a secret.  
Peter: How many times did he do this.  
Maxi: For the first couple of weeks only about twice a week after he dropped me off from school and before he went to dad's house.  
Peter: Why would he go to your dad's?  
Maxi: Ohh, after the divorce my sister went to live with my dad and I went with my mom.  
Peter: When did you start to run?  
Maxi: When I told him I wanted to tell my sister and that I wanted to stop. He just laughed and told me that I loved him and that I was jealous that him and Sarah were dating. I believed him at first, but then I met Patty and she told me that I deserved better than him.  
Peter: When was the last time?  
Maxi: I ran away constently and kept on getting caught. Then I leaned never to use a taxi or say my name. The last time was when I was 14 and I was in the kitchen home alone, he walked in and drugged me and then......  
Peter: I think you did really good today. I need for you to talk to a woman for Child Protective Services tomorrow. Ok?  
Maxi: Can Shelby come with me I don't think I can do this alone?  
Peter: She can come.  
Sophie just looked horrified 3 people in her group had experienced more than they should have at such a young age. Sophie just hugged Maxi and told her that she would get through this, because she has survived through worse.  
****************************************  
Outside lat at night behind the tool shed.  
Shelby: I can't take this. Every person I care for is always getting hurt you, Maxi, Daisy, .......Jess. They all have been hurt. (cries while Scott just tangles his hands in her hair.)  
Scott: Shelby it's not your fault and there is never going to be another person who I will love more than you.  
Shelby: Why does it have to hurt so much? Every time I think we're getting to that fairy tale ending something happens.  
Scott: You know this would be funny if there wasn't something this big. Look at this Shelby the hard ass crying on me.  
Shelby: Well, if you don't like Daisy would be more than willing to help.  
Scott: I didn't mean that.  
Shelby: Maxi and I were so alike and we didn't know it.  
Everything is silent besides the few sobs from Shelby.  
Scott: You remeber the chocalate sauce, used car, and skank remarks I hated myself for that.  
Shelby: I never let you see me till that night.  
Scott: Who knew it would have to take a storm to bring us together.  
Shelby: I dreamed it this way. I mean I used to sit in my room when I was little after he came in and hope for a guy who would understand and accecpt me.Who knew it would be the "football hero". (Laughs)  
Scott; What is so funny?  
Shelby: It's just I keep on remeber you and prom queen. Now, Daisy and I joke about it. You know the only thing that you two did was kiss, kiss, kiss, breath, kiss, kiss, ohh and I forgot....kiss.  
Scott: Ok we didn't do much talking, but hey you can't blame a guy.  
Kiss  
*********************************************  
Daisy: You know, I think I like him, but I can't trust myself.  
Shelby is zoned out thinking about what tomorrow will bring.  
Daisy knows that the most important thing on her mind now is Maxi and Scott. She lets it slide.  
Daisy: Shelby earth to Shelby. Lot of things on your mind agian?  
Shelby: I don't know what I'm supposed to say.  
Daisy: Listen with your heart. it will tell you.  
Shelby: Remeber I'm not to good at that.  
Daisy: Well, you have been good at other things.  
Shelby: Like what.  
Daisy: Let me think.....  
Shelby grabs her pillow.  
Shelby: I'll let you think. (hit daisy with it)  
Daisy grabs hers and the girls go into an all-out pillow fight.  
Sophie enters and starts laughind and instead of getting angry joins in.  
Juliette and Maxi enter and grab thiers.  
**********************************************   
The next part should be up later on tonight or tomorrow. Thank you so much for the support and the reviews. Agian if you have any tips or suggestions as to how to make this better feel free to put it in the review. I will try to make it longer if you put it in the review.  
  
  



End file.
